Someday We'll Know
by SweetestSymphony
Summary: It's been six months since Apocalypse. Rogue is dealing with school and training. When someone from her past shows up, her life gets a lot more interesting. Bad summary. Romy. Foremerly named Give Me Another Chance.
1. Meet Your Teammates

**A/N****: It's me with another Evo fic. This one's another post Apocalypse fic (gasp What a shocker, I know.) This one's set about 6 months after Ascension. It's kind of my take on the Acolytes joining the X-Men.**

**Ages:**

**Gambit-21**

**Colossus, Pyro, Jean, Scott, Lance-19**

**Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Blob-18**

**Kitty, Kurt, Toad-17**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

_

* * *

_

_"Difference is you're tryin to save your father. That's more than Ah did."_

_"How dare you!"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Your thought are in my head . I know everything. You played me."_

_"Rogue…"_

_"Ever since you put me on that train it's all been a part of a plan."_

_"Let me explain."_

_"You knew you'd run into someone from the Rippers at the jazz club. You knew they'd come after you. And you knew that I'd use my powers to help you because you wanted me to absorb information."_

_"I'm sorry Rogue."_

_"You used me, just like every one else."_

_"My father's life was at stake."_

_"Rogue…"_

_"Don't. You just did the wrong thing for the right reason."_

_"So what now?"_

_"Ah'm going back with the X-Men. Ah don't care what you do."_

_"Sure you don't."_

_"Well, Ah better go."_

_"You will be fine, chére. You got people watchin for you."_

Rogue tossed and turned as scenes from Louisiana replayed themselves in her dream. She woke with a start when arm hit her bedside table. Rogue just sat there in the darkness, waiting for the realization that it was just a dream. When it came, she looked at her bedside clock. 1:30.

Rogue debated about trying to get back to sleep, but knew that she would just be plagued by the dream. She got out of bed and walked out onto her balcony. She hoped that the soothing silence of the night would help.

Her thoughts wandered as she looked out across the dark grounds of the Institute. Soon they were focused back on the dream. It was a constantly recurring dream since that night in Blood Moon Bayou. She had told the Professor about it, but he had just shrugged it off as another dream.

Rogue sat with her back against the stone railing. She hated having that dream. Hated being reminded of him. Not because she was attracted to him, which she was, but because he had been the one to actually know what she had gone through. And she hated that he had used it against her. She wanted to hate him, but she found herself unable to. And it bothered her.

Rogue sighed and let her head drop back against the railing. The dream always left her like this. She would sit awake for the next hour or two and think about everything that had happened to her in her eighteen years. The next day, she would be tired and moody. And to make it all better, she had a six o'clock danger room session with Logan. Add in the fact that it was a Monday and her day would be hell on earth.

Rogue sat there for another hour before she felt her eyes drifting closed. She briefly thought about getting up, but she was comfortable. _Ah'll regret this in the morning _was her last thought before he eyes closed.

Rogue jumped when her alarm clock rang. She reached over to turn it off when her fingers bushed the railing. _Where am Ah?_ Rogue opened one eye and looked around. The night before came back to her when she realized that she was sitting on her balcony.

Rogue hauled herself to her feet, wincing when she found a sore spot in her neck. She stumbled into her room to turn the alarm off. Rogue grabbed her uniform and pulled it on, glad that no one had come in to wake her up, since she wasn't wearing her gloves and the tank top and shorts offered little protection from her deadly skin.

Rogue jerked her door open and headed for the elevator at the end of the hall. It opened just as she got there, courtesy of Kitty's repeated pressing of the button. The younger girl looked as tired as Rogue felt. Rogue watched her pull her hair up when a thought struck her.

"Hey, Kit, can Ah borrow one of your hair ties?"

"Sure." Kitty handed Rogue a spare and watched as Rogue pulled her hair up. The shorter white strands escaped from the hair tie, falling into place against her face. "You should wear your hair up more often. It looks good."

"Thanks. You look tired." Rogue watched Kitty smother a yawn before answering.

"I am. I have a history paper due and I totally put it off until the last minute so that I could spend Saturday with Lance."

"Ah figured it was another late night phone conversation." That was one thing that Rogue didn't miss when her and Kitty moved into their own rooms.

"Nope. I didn't finish my paper until quarter til three, so I'm ready to go back to sleep. If Logan has us stand around while he explains something, I just might."

"Ah'm sure he'd love that." Rogue had to smile at the thought of Kitty leaning against the wall, snoring, while Logan lectured them.

"Like, he'd totally kill me." The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. The girls made their way to the danger room doors to wait for the others. Kurt teleported next to them a minute later, followed by Scott, Jean, and Storm.

"Good morning, girls," Ororo said with a smile as she walked through the door.

"Mornin, Storm," Kitty and Rogue chorused before following her into the danger room.

"Everyone here?" Logan asked as he came down from the control room. He looked around and, satisfied that everyone was there, he started his before training spiel. "Okay. Nightcrawler, you're a hostage in this sim. The objective is to rescue Elf without getting caught. You're done when everyone is safely back out and you've regrouped at least a hundred yards from the building. Clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Good." Logan left the room, only to reappear above them in the control booth. The danger room walls faded into darkness. There was a large warehouse several hundred yards in front of them. They could see several security guards roaming around.

"Elf, get yourself inside. Shades, you're the leader on this mission. Rogue, you're second in command. If Cyclops fails to complete his responsibilities, it's your show." Rogue nodded to show that she understood as Kurt disappeared in a cloud of blue-black smoke.

Scott waited a few minutes. "Shadowcat, go with Rogue. You're both more agile when it comes to enclosed areas and Rogue can use your powers to get both of you out of there if we get caught. Jean, you're with me. You two move in from the back and me and Jean will move in from above. Notify us by com if something comes up." The girls nodded their understanding and headed off.

Rogue and Kitty stuck to the larger hiding spots when possible. The were careful to stay low and only move when they were sure that no guards were looking. They reached the back of the warehouse with little trouble.

"Watch my back while I check it out." Kitty stuck her head inside the building and looked around. It seemed empty. She grabbed Rogue's hand and phased them both through.

Rogue pressed a hand to her communicator. "Cyke, this Rogue. We're in."

"Confirmed. Have you found the target?"

"Negative."

"Proceed with caution."

"We will. Over and out." Rogue nodded to Kitty and the two girls snuck silently down the hallway. Kitty stuck her head into each room as they passed it in search of Kurt. They found him in a room halfway down the hall.

"He's in here." Kitty phased Rogue in. Rogue kept an eye on the door as Kitty phased Kurt out of the restraints that were holding him.

"Cyke, we've got him."

"Good, now get out of there."

"Okay." Rogue had no sooner finished speaking that a guard burst through the door. Rogue quickly got into her fighting stance and eyed the guard. He was a large man, but that was all Rogue could tell. His uniform hid his body and a hat covered his head. _He looks familiar._

"Kitty, get Kurt out of here." Rogue yelled the order over her shoulder, careful to keep an eye on the guard as he rushed her. Rogue knocked him away with a roundhouse kick that connected with the man's jaw. He sprawled across the floor for a moment before jumping up and coming at her again.

"We're not leaving you behind."

"Just go!" Rogue's tone left no argument. She swiped at the man's feet with her leg, bringing him down once again.

There was no way that Kitty was leaving a teammate behind. Kitty hit her com button. "Cyke, we need some help down here. We've got Nightcrawler, but there's a guard that Rogue's fighting.

"We're coming." Scott's voice was muffled by the sound of metal slamming against metal.

Kitty looked back to see that the guard was now covered in a metal armor. Rogue was trying her best to fight him off, but her kicks were having no effect. As a last ditch effort, Rogue pulled off her glove and pressed her bare hand to the arm of the guard when he swung at her. Kitty watched the guard drop to his knees.

Rogue pulled her glove on and grabbed Kurt. "Let's go!" She grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled the girl through the wall. Rogue hit her com as they ran through the building. "Cyke, we've got Kurt and we're getting out of here!"

A wall exploded in front of them, stopping their progress for only a second. Kitty grabbed Rogue and phased her and Kurt through the rubble. The were nearly out of the building when a figure stepped into the hall in front of them. He twirled a card in his fingers before the card was surrounded in a glowing flame.

Rogue swore as the figure threw the card toward them. "Kit, Ah'm gonna borrow a little of your power." Rogue ripped of a glove and briefly tapped Kitty. She held the contact long enough to get her powers, but not enough to weaken Kitty. "Take him." Rogue handed Kurt to Kitty and disappeared through the wall next to them.

The figure looked around in confusion. Kitty watched Rogue phase behind him and take him out with a well placed kick. He was sent flying into the wall across the hall. "Let's go!" Kitty took off at a run after Rogue.

They reached the outside with no further problems. Rogue led them to a small patch of woods a good two hundred yards from the warehouse before calling Scott and Jean. "Cyke, we're out. Meet us in that small patch of woods on the East side of the building."

"Roger. We'll be there in a minute." Sure enough, Jean and Scott soon floated down in front of them, courtesy of Jean's TK. The scenery faded back into the steel walls of the danger room.

"Good job. Stripes, way to watch out for your team," Logan's voice blared over the loudspeaker.

"Bravo, chére." Rogue whirled around to find the object of her dreams behind her. "You've gotten better."

"How did you get in here? Ah thought you were just part of the run."

"I see that you've met one of your new teammates." Professor Xavier wheeled over to the group. "Gambit has agreed to join us." The other guard walked over, no longer in his metal form. "So has Colossus."

"Professor, they're Acolytes," Scott blurted out, eyeing the two older boys with disgust.

"I haven't seen Magneto in over six months and I sure as hell ain't working for him." Remy's eyes burned in annoyance at Scott's tone and what he was implying. "And it's Remy. Remy LeBeau. I don't go by Gambit unless I'm working."

_"If it ain't de infamous Remy LeBeau."_

Rogue shook her head to get rid of the memory that was threatening to surface. She looked at the other X-Men's expressions as they regarded the two boys standing in front of them. She stepped forward and held out a gloved hand. "Welcome to the X-Men."

The taller man carefully shook her hand. "Thank you. My name is Piotr. I really don't prefer Colossus unless I am working, as Remy said."

Remy gave her a cautious smile. "Thank you, chére." He looked at the other X-Men behind Rogue. Kitty offered him a smile, while Scott and Kurt glared at him. Ororo, Logan, and Jean's faces remained impassive.

Professor Xavier decided to break the tension. "Kitty, Kurt, I believe that you have school. It's seven now, so you may want to begin getting ready." Kitty and Kurt nodded and headed back toward their rooms. "Scott, Jean, Ororo, the New Recruits should be awake. Please see to it that they don't destroy the mansion."

"Yes, Charles." Ororo walked toward the exit with Jean and Scott. Scott kept looking over his shoulder at the group left.

"Logan, if I may have a word with you. Rogue, will you please show the boys to their rooms before you get ready for school? They're in the empty rooms at the end of your hall. I've had their things placed in the rooms already. Remy is on your side and Piotr is across the hall."

"Sure. Follow me." Rogue walked out with the boys in tow. She could hear Logan and the Professor talking behind her, but she ignored it. They were always talking about something.

"If you're hungry, I can show you where the kitchen is first."

"No thanks, Rogue. I'd rather have a shower first."

"Me too," Piotr agreed.

"Okay. To the elevator then." Rogue pressed a button and waited. "What made you decide to join the X-Men?" The two men looked at each other before Remy nodded to Piotr.

"Magneto released me from my contract."

"What about you?"

"Jean Luc." Rogue let that one go. She remembered her encounter with Remy's adoptive father.

_"Y' mean she can do all that with the touch of a finger?"_

_"Forget it."_

She closed her eyes to ward off another unwelcome memory.

"You okay, petit?" Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy staring at her in concern. Then she noticed that the elevator's doors were open.

"Ah'm fine." she stepped into the elevator with the boys and pressed the button for their floor. Remy gave her a searching look, but didn't press it. "Where's the other member of your old team?"

"Pyro joined the Brotherhood," Piotr informed her. "He seemed to believe that they would be easier to live with."

Rogue nodded. "They're not bad to live with. The house is a wreck though."

"You are still enemies, da?"

Rogue shook her head. "Not really. We get along better since we joined up to fight Apocalypse. They're still the Brotherhood and they still cause trouble that we have to fix, but it's not an us against them fight anymore."

Piotr visibly relaxed at her statement. "You were worried about fightin them?"

"I do not wish to fight John. He is still a friend."

"Ah know how you feel. Ah lived with the Brotherhood before Ah joined the X-Men. The first fight against them was hard. Ah didn't want to hurt them, because they weren't the reason Ah left."

"Mystique?" Remy's question was so quiet that Rogue almost missed it. She nodded and he didn't ask anything else about it.

"Here we are." The elevator doors slid open and Rogue stepped out into the carpeted hall. She led the way down the long hall, pointing out who lived in which room as they went. "All the New Recruits have roommates, but the senior X-Men get their own room. This one's mine." She kept going past her door to the end of that hall. She pointed to the door on the left. "That one is Remy's and that one is yours, Piotr. If you have any questions, just ask."

"I've got a question, Rogue. Can you come get me before you go to breakfast?" Remy looked at her hopefully.

"Sure. It'll probably be at least fifteen minutes."

"That's fine."

"You want me to get you too?"

"No thanks. I'll find my way to the kitchen later."

"Alright." Rogue went back to her room to take a shower. After her shower, she put on a pair of black pants, layered a tight hunter green tee over a black long sleeved tee, and pulled on her black gloves and boots. She took the time to put on some black eyeliner and mascara, choosing to skip the rest of her makeup. She pulled her hair back like it had been earlier, since she didn't have time to blow dry it. Rogue grabbed her book bag and went to get Remy.

She knocked on his door. A second later, it opened. Rogue glanced at the barefooted Cajun in front of her. His hair, in the same cut she remembered, was hanging in his eyes, still dripping water. He had thrown on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black muscle tank. He eyed her Goth outfit and smiled.

"You comin or not? Ah don't have all day."

"I'm coming. Just let me grab my shoes." He put on socks and trainers before running a towel over his hair to get rid of most of the water. "Let's go."

Rogue turned and walked down the hall toward the entrance. Remy walked along next to her. "You know that I really am sorry about what happened before."

"You told me."

"I mean it. I'm sorry that I used you. I'm sorry that it came down to it. I really didn't know what else to do."

"Don't worry about it. Ah forgave you for it a long time ago."

"Why?"

"What?" Rogue glanced at him.

"I didn't deserve it."

Rogue sighed. "I saw in your memories that you really didn't have any other choice. You knew that you had to rescue him and I was willing to help after you guilted me into it. It was wrong, yeah, but I've done plenty of wrong things in the past. And you did have a good reason. It's not like you were doing it because you got some kind of sick pleasure from it."

"I still don't see why you were willing to let it go."

"Like you said, we've been down the same roads. I really wanted to hate you for using me. But, believe me, I understand your reason better than anyone else here."

"You don't have a problem with ex-Acolytes joining the team?"

"None at all. I don't know much about Piotr, but he doesn't seem like the type to try and screw us over. And the fact that you were willing to save someone who had done nothing but use you, just because he was willing to take you in, says something about loyalty. Here's the kitchen."

Rogue walked through the door and took a seat at the table. Remy looked around at the empty seats available before sitting down next to Rogue. They each grabbed a plate and started eating. Rogue was almost done when Logan came into the room.

"Stripe, if you want a ride, we're leaving."

"Coming." Rogue grabbed her plate to put it in the sink when a hand stopped her.

"Go. I'll take care of it, chére. Don't want you to be late." He grinned at her.

"Thanks." She grabbed her bag from the floor. "Ah owe you one."

"Just consider payment for showing me around a little." Rogue ran out of the room. She got to the door just as Logan pulled up wit the X-Van. She climbed into the empty passenger seat. "Thanks for getting me. Ah didn't have any idea what time it was."

"I figured that you'd be running a little late after showing them to their rooms and to breakfast."

"Yeah." Rogue pulled on her headphones for the short ride to the school. The music that everyone else listened to gave her a headache. _Ah've got to talk to the Prof about getting a car._

Rogue jumped out of the van when it stopped in front of the school. She still had plenty of time until her first class, but she wanted to get out of the noisy van. Kitty seemed to agree and jumped out as fast as her.

"God, they're, like, so loud." Kitty was careful to keep her voice low enough that only Rogue could hear her.

"No kiddin. Ah'm gonna go crazy before this year's over if Ah have to keep ridin with them." Rogue opened her locker and grabbed her first period book. Rogue and Kitty had lucked out and gotten lockers next to each other.

"So, like, what was up with you and that Remy guy this morning?"

Rogue glanced at Kitty, trying to figure out how she should answer the question. "We have an understandin of each other."

"How?"

"You remember my little trip to Mardi Gras?"

"Yeah."

"That was with him."

"I know. Kurt told me. But I figured tat would give you a reason to hate him, not have an understanding with him."

"It should. But Ah learned that we have some things in common when Ah was with him." Rogue felt a breeze rush past her and sighed before turning around to face the speed demon.

"With who? Ooh did Roguey have date?" His blue eyes lit up at the chance to annoy his old teammate.

"Pietro, go away."

"Why should I?"

Rogue sighed. "Fine. Don't then. Ah'll leave instead." Rogue walked off with Kitty. They shared most of their classes since Kitty had been skipped a grade when their new principal saw her test scores.

"What do you have in common?" Kitty picked their previous conversation back up, more than used to finishing conversations that had been interrupted.

"Ah don't know how much he wants anyone to know, so Ah can't really tell you anything. Sorry, Kit."

"It's no problem. So is that it?"

"What're you talkin about?" She glanced curiously at Kitty, wondering how much to reveal.

"There's something else there, Rogue. A spark or something."

"Ah'll admit that Ah'm attracted to him. He's not bad looking, but Ah doubt that he'd want a girl he can't touch."

"You can still get close to him. I mean, he's in a new place and, like, his only friend there is Colossus. Gambit doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would stay to himself a lot."

"You're right. Ah can see Piotr staying to himself, but not Remy."

"So hang out with him. If it's meant to be, it'll work out. If not, you've got a friend with an understanding of you."

"Thanks, Kit." Rogue slid into her seat for senior English.

"Like, no problem. It's the least I can do after you never said anything about me sneaking out to meet Lance when we shared a room." Kitty took her usual seat next to Rogue at the two person table.

The teacher took her place in front the class. "Okay, students, settle down. This is Senior English. Anyone that isn't a senior may leave now." She gave a pointed look to a few younger kids in the front row. The hurried out of the class. "We've been in school for over a month and the freshmen still can't find their way around." She shook her head and turned to the blackboard.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the new fic. I'm debating on whther to leave it as a Romy friendship or turn it into a romance. Let me know what you think about that. I hope you enjoy it. R&R. I love getting that little e-mail.**


	2. Suit Up

**A/N****: It's me with another Evo fic. This one's another post Apocalypse fic (gasp What a shocker, I know.) This one's set about 6 months after Ascension. It's kind of my take on the Acolytes joining the X-Men.**

**Ages:**

**Gambit-21**

**Colossus, Pyro, Jean, Scott, Lance-19**

**Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Blob-18**

**Kitty, Kurt, Toad-17**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

Rogue and Kitty passed notes throughout English. They both were passing with flying colors, despite their lack of attention. They were more than ready to leave when the ball rang.

"Thank Gawd. Ah don't think Ah could have sat in there much longer."

"No kidding." Kitty brushed some of her long hair out of her eyes. She had decided to leave it down that day and it was getting in her way. "By the way, you should keep the new makeup style. It suits you better than all the purple eye shadow and everything."

"Thanks. Ah'll keep that in mind." Rogue threw her English book into her locker in exchange for her French book. "You planning on askin Lance to the Winter Formal?"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask him next time I see him. What about you? Anyone in mind?" Kitty asked as the girls headed toward the steps. Rogue's French 2 class was in the room next to Kitty's History class.

"Not really. You know how Ah am about dancing and everythin."

"Yeah, but it's the Winter Formal. That means you can get away with long sleeves or high gloves or whatever. Plus you can ask one of the guys at the Institute, since they know not to touch you."

"Sounds like a fun way to dance."

"Come on, Rogue. It's your senior year. Just ask Remy or something. That way you can come and not have to worry about anyone questioning you. Besides, I'm sure that everyone would be so jealous when you showed up with him."

"Ah don't know, Kit."

"Just think about it, okay?" Kitty waved and ducked into her class. Rogue walked into the next classroom and sat down just as the bell rang.

The hour of French usually flew by, but today it was dragging. Rogue was contemplating Kitty's idea. _He does know that Ah can't touch. And him and Piotr are the only guys Ah could really ask without going for one of the New Recruits or Logan._ Rogue shuddered at the thought of going to a school dance with the man that was practically her father.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" Rogue looked up to see the blond French teacher looking at her.

"Yeah. Ah'm fine."

"Would you care to answer the question, then?"

"Ah'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

"Please pay attention in the future." The teacher turned to ask one of the other kids a question.

_ Why am Ah takin this class again? Ah can speak French better than the teacher. Maybe we need a new teacher that Ah could learn something from._ _Or at least Ah need someone who can challenge me._

"You all need to practice speaking French in an everyday setting, not just in this classroom if you want to improve."

_ Who do Ah know that speaks French well enough to carry on a conversation? Hmm, let's see. How about no one. Well, Remy speaks Cajun. Ah guess that's close enough._

"I am going to give you a project that is due the Friday after next, meaning to weeks from this Friday. I want each of you to pick a city that has been influenced by the French. Please raise your hand when you pick a city. I'm giving you half an hour to pick a city. If you don't choose one by then, I will assign one to you."

Rogue's hand immediately shot up. Since she had been thinking about Remy already, she knew the perfect city.

"Rogue? Do you already have a city picked out?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What city is that?"

"New Orleans, Louisiana."

The teacher paused for a minute. "New Orleans will work, since the culture has French influences."

Another student raised their hand. "What exactly is the project?"

"You are going to write a thousand word essay, in French, about the city and the aspects of the French language that have been integrated into it. Then you will present a five minute speech on the city, once again, in French." Groans rang out across the room. "This will count as a quarter of your grade this semester."

Rogue however was somewhat excited. She had loved what she had seen of the city in her too brief visit. She looked forward to finding out more about New Orleans. It would also be a huge bonus to have a New Orleans native to question about the city. She jotted some ideas in her notebook and waited for the bell to ring.

Rogue grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as soon as the bell sounded. She was looking forward to her next class: Study Hall. She caught up with Kitty in the crowd of teens and walked with her friend to their next class.

Their study hall was in the upstairs library. Rogue and Kitty took their normal table in the back, more or less out of sight of everyone else. Kurt soon joined them. The teacher was absent, as usual, and the librarian always took her lunch break during their class, so the library was never a quiet place during 3rd period.

"I don't know vhy they call this study hall. It's not like ve can actually study in here," Kurt complained as he took out one of his books.

"We're supposed to have a teacher to, like, keep everyone in line. But I've only seen him, like, once this year." Kitty looked at Rogue when the other girl grabbed her history book and flipped to the index. "Looking for something?"

"Ah've got a thousand word essay to write for French."

"Harsh."

Kitty nodded her agreement with Kurt's statement. "Um, if it's for French, then why are you looking in my history book? It's, like, American History."

"That's why."

"What?"

"Ah've got to write a thousand word essay on an American city that has been influenced by the French."

"What city did you pick?"

Rogue looked at Kitty with a smirk. "New Orleans, of course."

"Why would you…" Kitty's voice trailed off as she understood. "Wait, isn't Remy from New Orleans?"

"Exactly." Rogue nodded and flipped to a page the index listed.

"So you can totally ask him about it."

"Yeah, but Ah doubt that he can tell me much about the city's history."

"But I'm sure he can tell you something about the whole French-Cajun thing."

"I'm hopin he can. If not, Ah've got a lot of work ahead of me."

"When's it due, mein schwester?"

"Two weeks from Friday. But Ah have to give a five minute speech on it. In French."

"Too bad you don't have German. I could help you vith that."

"Sorry, fuzz ball, but Ah can already speak German."

"How?"

"Ah've absorbed you. You're psyche can translate for me."

"So you understand me vhen I am speaking German."

"Yep. And you thought you were so clever by cussing in a foreign language."

"If you can understand me, shouldn't you be able to dig around in Gambit's memories to find your answers?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, Ah can't. Apocalypse erased his psyche."

"Then you can only understand me because you've absorbed me in the last six months?"

"Yeah. Just like Ah can understand Kitty in valley girl mode because Ah've absorbed her since then."

"That makes sense."

"So, Kurt, have you decided to go to the Winter Formal?"

"I'm going vith Amanda. What about you?"

"I'm totally going with Lance. And I'm trying to get Rogue to find a date."

Kurt looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You should come. It'll be fun."

"If Ah can get a date, Ah'll come. But right now, Ah'm going to find a book with some info about New Orleans." Rogue stood up and headed toward the history/geography section of the library.

"Vhen did Rogue start looking like that?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty looked up from her book, where she was doing her reading assignment.

"You know what I mean."

"Actually I don't."

"Vith her hair up and less makeup and normal looking clothes."

Kitty glanced across the library at her friend. She really did look a little different. "I don't know, but maybe she'll decide to lay off on the Goth makeup."

"I hope you're right. She's prettier without it." Kurt and Kitty both went back to their work. Rogue came back a minute later. She was empty handed.

"Ah guess Ah'll have to look it up on the internet. There's nothing here worth using."

"You could try the library back at the Institute."

"Ah might have to."

The bell rang, signaling lunch. Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue waited until the rush out of the library had calmed before getting up to leave. They stowed their books and went outside to eat. They had all brought their lunch to avoid the stares of everyone in the cafeteria.

The New Recruits were already at a picnic table when they got outside. Rogue waved and headed off to relax and read under her tree while she ate. She dropped to the ground next to the tree, not surprised to see Wanda there. The other girl wasn't any more of a fan of the crowded quad than Rogue was.

Wanda looked up form the book she was reading. "Hey, Rogue."

"Hi."

"I heard that some of my father's old Acolytes joined the X-Men."

"Where'd ya hear that?"

"That annoying Aussie that moved in."

Rogue laughed at the look on Wanda's face. The other Goth glared at her. "Ah'm sorry. Ah've only met him a few times, but AH can't imagine livin with him. Ah think he'd drive me crazy."

"He's only been there since yesterday and I've already hexed him a few times. He's worse than Pietro."

"Wow. Ah'm kinda glad that we got Remy and Piotr instead."

"How's that working for you anyway?"

"Fine. Why?"

Wanda shrugged. "I figured that it might be hard on you, since Gambit kidnapped you and everything."

"No. Ah understand why he did it. Ah'm not saying that it was right or anything, but Ah can see where he was coming from."

Rogue heard someone calling her name from the direction of the quad. She stood up and brushed off her pants. "See ya later." Wanda gave a small wave, already consumed in her book.

Rogue walked back toward the other students, trying to figure out who had been calling for her. Nobody seemed to be looking for her. She winced as the PA system screeched. "Rogue Darkholme please report to the secretary's office."

Rogue rolled her eyes and headed toward the front of the school, ignoring the looks that were being thrown her way. She gave some jocks that were laughing at her the one fingered salute as she walked through the cafeteria. She was surprised to find that the halls were completely silent, save for the noise coming from the closed cafeteria doors.

"Ah'm here." The secretary glanced at Rogue's dark clothes in distaste before looking down at a note pad in front of her. Rogue heard the door open behind her. She watched the secretaries eyes light up as someone stepped through the door, her message for Rogue obviously forgotten. A smile wound it's way across the middle aged woman's face.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Rogue." Rogue turned around at the low voice. She couldn't help but smile at the man standing behind her. He returned the smile. "You ready, chére?"

"What are you doin here?"

"Xavier sent me. Come on, we'll talk on the way." Remy held the door for Rogue and grinned at the lady behind the desk. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome."

"You ready?" Rogue looked over at Remy to see an impatient look cross his face.

"Let me put my books up."

"Fine. Just hurry up, will you?" He followed her down the hall to her locker.

"So what's this all about?"

"A mission."

Rogue looked questioningly at the Cajun. "Why did he just want me?" She opened her locker and threw her books inside.

Remy shrugged. "He didn't explain it. Just told me to come get you while Logan readied the jet." He looked around the hall, taking note of everything.

"You ready to go or you wanna stare at the wall a lil longer?" Rogue's sarcastic voice brought him back to reality.

"Sorry. Just rememberin how much I hated school." He looked around for a minute longer.

"If you're just gonna look around, Ah'm gonna go tell Kitty that Ah'm leavin." Rogue started to walk away.

"Sorry, chére. But we ain't got time for that." He threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the exit.

"Aw hell," Rogue cursed as the bell rang. Teenagers filled the hall. Many of them stopped and stared at the Goth leaving with a guys arm around her shoulders. She was never so glad to walk out of the school.

"So where's your ride?" Gambit nodded toward a black '68 Camaro. "Nice, but Ah always saw you as a bike guy."

Remy chuckled at her statement as he opened her door for her. "I am. But I also love an American Classic. I wasn't sure how you'd do on a bike, so I brought the car." He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

Soon they were pulling up to the Institute gates. Remy pulled off a glove and pressed his thumb to the touchpad. The gates swung open to let him through. He parked his car and jumped out.

"Go get your uniform and meet us in the hangar. You can change on the way." Rogue nodded and rushed off to her room. She threw her bodysuit in a duffel bag with the boots, glove, and armor that completed her uniform.

Rogue ran down to the hangar, arriving at the same time as Jean and Scott, who were both suited up and ready to go. Scott looked at her in confusion.

"Rogue, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I sent Remy to get her. I believe that we will need her help on this mission," the professor's voice said from behind them. "Now, let's go. We're running out of time." The teens nodded and boarded the jet.

Jean and Scott took seats next to each other in the front. Logan was flying and the professor was in the position of co-pilot. Ororo sat just behind them and next to Hank. Jean and Scott were across the aisle. Piotr sat behind Hank. This left Rogue and Remy sitting across from Piotr.

"What's this mission about Professor?" Rogue questioned, since she still didn't know anything about it.

"I am supposed to be debating against a very strong anti-mutant opponent, Graydon Creed. He is trying to gain support for the Mutant Registration Act. We also have information that suggests that Graydon is the head of the Friends of Humanity."

"Creed? Isn't that Sabretooth's last name?" Jean asked.

"I'm afraid so. You see Graydon is the son of Victor Creed, or Sabretooth, and Mystique."

"So this guy is my half-brother in a twisted sort of way?"

"Yes, Rogue. But he hates mutants with a passion, probably because of his parents. He strongly believes that mutants are an abomination that needs to be eliminated at any cost."

"So we're pretty much being your body guards?" Scott questioned.

"In a manner of speaking. During the debate, the FoH headquarters will be empty because the members will be recruiting and raising support for Mr. Creed. Beast and Colossus will accompany me to the debate while the rest of you gain access into the FoH headquarters to gather information."

"Wouldn't this be better to do at night?" Gambit raised an eyebrow. He'd rarely encountered anyone that would risk a break-in during the day.

"It would be ideal, yes, but we don't have much of an option. We have no information regarding security or anything at night, but I don't doubt that the place is better guarded after dark. And the debate is the perfect distraction. The members will be busy trying to stir up any anti-mutant attendees, as well as scouting for new members as I've already mentioned."

"So you want us to break into a building and steal information?" Scott seemed perturbed by the idea.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that they have information on each of us as well as other mutants around the world. If you find theses files, please bring them back with you. Gambit, you're in charge on this mission, since you have the most prior experience when it comes to breaking and entering."

"Gambit, Colossus, and Beast are obvious choices, but why the rest of us?" Rogue couldn't help but ask.

"Rogue, you have a natural agility that is only rivaled by Remy. I also believe that with your recent breakthrough, you can use any powers you have absorbed in the past if you focus on them. This could be invaluable.

"Jean telepathy and telekinesis is always an asset when there may be unforeseen problems. Storm will give you cover to move in. Scott and Logan are always a welcome addition to any mission. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Rogue lapsed into silence. She noticed Gambit studying a building's floor plan. "Is this it?"

"Sure is, chére."

"What's your plan?"

He pointed to an office on one side of the building. "This is where the files should be. If you can actually use powers that you've absorbed, I think that we can get in and out no problem. We'll just need Kurt or Kitty's powers. They'll get us in and out without a trace."

"And if Ah can't?"

He smirked. "Then we do this the old fashioned way."

* * *

**Here's ch. 2. Let me know what you think.**


	3. First Mission

**A/N****: It's me with another Evo fic. This one's another post Apocalypse fic (gasp What a shocker, I know.) This one's set about 6 months after Ascension. It's kind of my take on the Acolytes joining the X-Men.**

**Ages:**

**Gambit-21**

**Colussus, Pyro, Jean, Scott, Lance-19**

**Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Blob-18**

**Kitty, Kurt, Toad-17**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

Logan landed the _Blackbird_ in the park where the debate was being held. The X-Men all filed off, all in uniform. Piotr and Hank accompanied the Professor while the other five went off to find the FoH headquarters. 

Remy took command as soon as they had gotten away from the _Blackbird_. He led them to a wooded area to explain his plan. He pulled the blueprints out from his trench coat and pointed to the room he had shown Rogue earlier. "This is where all their information is stored."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to move in, bub?"

Remy shook his head. "Non. Not yet. The debate hasn't started yet, which means that there might still be people in the building. Chére, I need you to do something for me."

Rogue looked at him for a second. "What d'ya need?"

"I need you to focus on Kitty's powers."

Rogue closed her eyes and focused on Kitty's psyche. She could feel a strange tingling feeling run through her body.

"Are you focused?" Rogue nodded her response. Remy reached out a hand to touch her. The others gasped when his hand ran straight through her arm. He pulled his hand back. "Thanks, chére. That's all I needed to know."

"What are you talkin about?"

"Rogue, his hand just went through you." Jean looked torn between confusion, awe, and disgust.

Rogue looked at Remy with a glint in her eyes. "You mean Ah can use the powers Ah've absorbed."

Remy nodded and went back to explaining the plan. "Wolvie and Cyclops, you two stand watch and let us know if anyone enters the building. Jean, I'll need you to scan the area and find anyone inside. Then I'll need you to keep track of them and let us know if hey come anywhere near the room. Stormy, we'll need a little bit of cover to get in."

"I believe some fog shall do nicely."

"What about me?"

"Your job is to get both of us in with your borrowed powers."

"Wait. Why are you two going in?" Scott had already looked put out at the thought of Gambit calling the shots. Now he looked halfway pissed that he was nothing more than a lookout.

"If you need to ask why I'm going in, you're dumber than I thought. As for Rogue, if she can use any power she's absorbed, like I think she can, than she'll be better off in a fight than any of ya. Now let's go."

Storm lifted into the sky and surrounded the area in a slight fog, just enough to obscure someone's vision without raising any suspicion that something was up. The other X-Men followed Gambit out of the woods. He led them into an alley next to the building. He nodded to Logan and Scott and they took their position in a spot where they could watch the coming and going of anyone near the building.

"Petit?"

At his request, Jean quickly did a mind scan of the area. "It's empty. There are a few people in the building next door, but as long as there isn't anything suspicious, I believe that they won't notice us here."

Remy looked over at Rogue. "Ready?"

Rogue nodded and focused on Shadowcat. She grabbed Remy's hand and phased them through the wall. They ended up in a small room that was lined with file cabinets. A computer sat in one corner.

"Merde. This is gonna be harder than I thought." Remy immediately went over to the computer and started to hack into it. With his previous training, it didn't take any time. He copied all the files to a disk before looking back at Rogue. She was going through the filing cabinets, removing any files about the X-Men, Brotherhood, or ex-Acolytes.

"We can't take them all. There's way too many. But we can get rid of their info on us." Remy nodded and helped her locate files on the Morlocks to add to the pile. They piled the folders into a large duffel bag before Rogue phased them back out.

They had no sooner gotten to the other side of the wall before Jean called out to them telepathically. _There's someone coming. Get out of there!_

"Already done, Jeannie." Jean turned around and smiled. "Let's get out of here." Remy led the group back to the park. They stashed the duffel bag and changed into civilian clothes before heading off to watch the rest of the debate.

Rogue caught Remy looking at her after they had changed. She was back in her layered shirts, black pants, boots, and studded belt. "What're you starin at me for?"

Remy smirked at her "No reason, chére." He turned to follow Scott and Jean toward the large crowd.

"He botherin ya, Stripes?" Logan's voice rang out behind her.

"Naw. He's ain't botherin me."

"If he does, let me know." Rogue smiled at the older man before following her teammates to the debate.

Rogue took the time to look Remy over as he walked ahead of her. Dark jeans, black tee that showed off his toned body, the same boots he usually wore. A pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes, since it more or less was an anti-mutant rally. Rogue pulled her own sunglasses down as the sun reflected off the glass buildings across the road.

"We must keep track of these mutants. They are a danger to our society. They desire to control the world." Logan winced at the voice that boomed through the speakers. He hated loud places.

"Mr. Creed, you are basing your claims off the actions of a few mutants."

"These 'few mutants' are powerful enough to take out much of the population."

"Do you judge the entire human race based on the fact that some are criminals contained to jail for a part of their lives?"

"That is a completely different matter, Xavier."

"How so?"

"Normal humans do not have the power to destroy the jails that they are contained in with a thought."

"Mr. Creed that is a dramatic generalization. You are basing your viewpoint of all mutants on a few misguided souls."

"What else do I have to base my viewpoints off of? Even your team has been involved in some circumstances like these."

"We were there to stop the rogue mutants, not to help them. My team is based on the belief that mutants and humans can coexist peacefully."

"This is makin me sick. Ah'm goin back to the jet," Rogue whispered to Logan.

"Not by yourself, you're not. Gumbo, go with her." Remy raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but followed Logan's orders. He didn't really want to listen to much more anyway. He was probably one of the 'misguided' that the Professor was talking about.

"Does what he was saying bother you that much, chére?" Remy asked after they were away from the crowd.

Rogue sent him a surprised look. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Remy shrugged as he waited for the ramp to open on the jet. "It used to. But I've heard it all so many times, I just ignore it all."

"So you don't care?"

"Chére, you try growing up with people calling you Le Diable Blanc. Then ask me again." Remy climbed aboard the jet without another word.

"Remy, Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't know."

"Don't worry bout it." He flopped into one of the seats aboard the jet. His eyes landed on the duffel bag. "Let's see how much they know bout me."

"Maybe we should wait."

"Chére, I know that you don't always follow the rules. I'm not gonna look through all the files, just a few of interest. Besides, I want to know something bout my new teammates." Rogue sighed and sat in the seat next to him as he began going through the bag.

"Aha." Remy pulled out a folder with his name on it. He opened it and began reading through the information they had collected on him. "Merde. They've got more on me than old Buckethead did."

"Really?" Rogue looked through the bag to find her folder. She frowned as soon as she saw the name inside. "You're right. They've got at least as much as Xavier in here."

"How can you figure that out by looking at the first page?"

"There's some info that Ah don't tell people on it."

"Really? Like what?"

"You really think Ah'll tell you?"

"Maybe." He gave her a pleading smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "My name."

"Rogue?"

"No, Ah mean my real name."

"And what would that be, chére?"

"Ah'm not telling you."

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Remy shrugged and went back to looking through the files. Rogue sighed and tossed her file back in the bag. "Ah know Ah already asked, but what's your actual reason for joinin the X-Men?"

Remy glanced at her in surprise. He really hadn't expected that question. "I already told you."

Rogue shook her head. "Not really. All ya told me was that your father had something to do with it."

"Can we talk bout something else?"

"Not until I get an answer, Gambit."

Her use of his codename let him know how serious she was. "Fine, but it's a long story, chére."

"We've got time. Ah'm sure that debate'll go on for a while." Rogue pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, facing him. She settled her chin on top of her knees and waited.

"After that thing in Louisiana, I went back with my -Jean Luc- because I really didn't have anywhere else to go. I didn't want to get involved with the Guild again and I told him that. But he never listens. Next thing I know, he's got me engaged to the daughter of Marius Boudreaux, the leader of the Rippers."

"Julian's father?"

Remy nodded. "Jean Luc told me how it would bring peace to the Guilds and all this other crap. But there was a snowball's chance in hell that I was marryin this girl. I've known her since I was little and she's not all there, if you know what I mean. Long story short, I really pissed off both families when I ruined the weddin."

"You left her?"

"I wasn't marrying her anyway, but no, I didn't leave her. It was really Julian's fault. He stood up at the wedding and said that there was no way that I was marryin Bella. Then he pulled a sword on me. We fought."

"What happened?" Rogue's voice was quiet. She could see the range of emotions that ran across Remy's face, even though he tried to hide them.

"We were fighting and he came at me. He ran into my sword. It went through his heart. He was dead within seconds." Remy watched heard Rogue gasp.

"After that, all hell broke loose. The Rippers wanted me dead. A life for a life. But they had to follow Guild protocol. They met with Jean Luc and he convinced them that it really was an accident. They decided on exile, but dropped the whole thing within a week. But I couldn't stick around there with everyone knowing what I had done. I killed a man in cold blood."

"Oh my gawd." Rogue was stunned. She hadn't expected this answer.

Remy was staring at the floor, not wanting to meet her eyes. He was afraid of what he'd see there. He jumped when she placed a hand on his arm.

"It's not ya fault."

He met her eyes. There was no disgust in the pools of green like he had been expecting. No anger, no pity, just sympathy.

"Ah'm serious, Rem. It was an accident."

"How can you be so understanding?"

"Ah've dealt with it before, when Ah thought Ah killed Mystique. Ah felt guilty that Ah'd done it, but at the same time, Ah couldn't let go of all the anger and hurt. She'd spent my whole life waiting to use me for her sick purposes. That's why Ah helped you in New Orleans."

Remy carefully reached out to wipe the tears off her face. She didn't pull away, like he was expecting.

"Remy, can Ah tell you a secret?" Rogue was looking into his eyes.

"Sure, chére." He returned her gaze.

Rogue took off a glove and reached out to brush her fingers against Remy's cheek.

"Ah haven't told anyone yet."

"When?"

"A week or so ago. Ah accidentally brushed against Jamie when Ah wasn't wearin gloves and nothing happened."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You trusted me. Ah figured Ah'd return the favor." Rogue put her glove back on and smiled at him.

"Thanks, chére." They sat in silence before Remy grinned and picked up her folder. "Let's find out what the Rogue's name is."

"Swamp Rat, don't you dare." Rogue dropped her feet to the floor and tried to grab the folder. Remy held it out of her reach and opened it.

"Anna Marie. Very pretty name, chére." Rogue sat back and glared at him. Remy laughed. "Come on, it's not that bad. At least you don't have some awful name."

"It's not the name that bothers me. It's who gave me the name."

"Oh. Mystique?"

Rogue nodded. She sat quietly for a minute, then dove for the file. She caught Remy off guard and ended up knocking him onto the floor. Rogue landed on top of him and the file slid across the floor.

Rogue jumped up to get the file. She fell to the floor when Remy grabbed her ankle. He pinned her with his body and grabbed the file from her.

Rogue glared at him. Her glare softened as she looked into his eyes. He grinned and leaned towards her. The next second, Rogue was sitting on him with the file in her hand.

"You lose, Swamp Rat." Rogue stood up and offered a hand to Remy. He took it and picked himself up off the jet floor.

"Is that what you think?" Remy asked as he pulled her toward him, not letting go of her hand. He smiled down at her and leaned in. Rogue didn't notice him taking the file from her other hand as his lips met hers in a quick kiss.

He pulled away and let her go, holding the folder behind his back. Rogue frowned at him. Her frown turned to a smirk as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Remy, Ah have a question." Rogue stood on tiptoe, brushing his ear with her lips. "Can you help me with something?" Rogue carefully took the file from him while he was distracted.

"Sure, chére." Remy looked down into her eyes.

"Can you…"

"Does he even know what the hell he's talkin about?" Rogue and Remy jumped at Logan's voice. Rogue blushed and pulled away from Remy. She had the folder in her hand.

The X-Men filed onto the jet. Logan was obviously pissed about something. Ororo and Beast looked worn. The Professor seemed to be his usual self.

"His whole purpose is to make people think that we are monsters, Logan. He'll use whatever he can to make people see that."

"What's wrong?"

Jean turned at Rogue's voice to look at her and Remy. They were standing in the middle of the aisle, looking at the group that had just come in. She noticed the pink tinge to Rogue's cheeks. "Are you feeling alright? You look flushed."

"Ah'm fine. What's Logan and the Professor talkin about?"

"Just some things that Creed said. Nothing to worry about. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'm fine." Rogue went back to her seat as everyone sat down.

"So, chére, what was that question?"

"Ah'm doin a school project on the French influence in New Orleans. Think you can help?"

"Oui. I'm sure I can."

"Good." Rogue leaned back as the plane took off. "Ah don't have to go back to school today, do Ah?"

"Petit, by the time we get back, you'd be almost done anyway."

Rogue glanced at her watch. "You're right."

"I know." Rogue rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She watched as the crowded city gave way to the suburbs. It seemed like they had just taken off when Wolverine started preparing to land the jet.

As soon as the jet touched down, everyone was out of their seats. They all wanted to relax after hearing the debate. Wolverine headed to the danger room to unwind. Ororo went to her garden. Beast and Professor X disappeared to their offices, leaving Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, and Piotr to find something to do.

"Any ideas while it's still quiet?" Piotr asked.

"Movie?" Remy suggested.

"Sounds good." Rogue followed the boys. Scott and Jean went upstairs, supposedly to work on homework.

"Which one you wanna watch?" Remy asked as Rogue flopped on the couch. Piotr sat in an armchair next to the couch.

"Doesn't matter, comrade."

"Somethin funny. Ah need a good laugh." Rogue rolled onto her side to watch Remy go through the large collection of movies. He picked one and popped it in before grabbing the remote.

"Move over, Rogue."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." Remy shrugged and shoved her legs off the couch. Rogue shot him a dirty look as he sat down where her feet had been. Remy grinned at her and Rogue returned the smile before putting her legs across his lap.

"Told ya that the couch was my spot." They got quiet as the movie started. Rogue let her eyes drift closed as the actors names played across the screen. She had seen the movie plenty of times, so she didn't really need to pay attention.

"Rogue?" Rogue woke up to Remy gently shaking her shoulder.

"Lemme sleep."

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." Rogue opened one eye to see the smirk across his face.

"What time is it?"

"Time for the kiddies to be getting home. That's why I was wakin you up. I figured that it'd be nicer to be woken up by me than by them."

Rogue yawned and stretched. "Thanks for your consideration, but Ah don't think they'd risk wakin me up. Now Ah'm goin to my room to go back to sleep." Rogue stumbled as she walked across the room.

"I'll walk you up there."

"Ah'll make it."

"I don't want you to fall down the steps."

"Ah'm fine." Rogue nearly ran into a doorway. "Maybe ya should follow me."

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks reviewers (all 3 of you). Let me know what you think. I don't care if it's good or bad, just let me know. And if any of the events mentioned in the story (like the Julian thing) differ from the comics, it's cause I'm not a big comic book reader. Also, I know that in most fics, Remy is a player or whatever, but this is an Evo fic, and he's not really a player in Evo. The only girls you ever really see him around are the X-Girls (mainly Rogue) and he smiles at one in New Orleans, so I'm going off that impression of him. So if he seems out of character, that's why.**


	4. Injuries

**A/N****: It's me with another Evo fic. This one's another post Apocalypse fic (gasp What a shocker, I know.) This one's set about 6 months after Ascension. It's kind of my take on the Acolytes joining the X-Men.**

**Ages:**

**Gambit-21**

**Colossus, Pyro, Jean, Scott, Lance-19**

**Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Blob-18**

**Kitty, Kurt, Toad-17**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

Rogue was never looking forward to a weekend as much as she was on Friday afternoon. Logan had been pushing her in training all week, so she was looking forward to having Sunday off. Unfortunately, she had an afternoon training session in twenty minutes.

Rogue dragged herself upstairs to change for training. She put on her new uniform. With the recent rise in anti-mutant activity, the Professor had ordered them all new uniforms made of spandex and an advanced kind of kevlar. Rogue's was black and silver with a silver and green utility belt. She had black combat boots and black gloves that finished off the look.

Rogue grabbed Kitty and went outside for their training session. Logan, Scott, Remy, and Piotr were already waiting. Jean, Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, and Amara were missing.

"I like the new uniform, chére."

"I was wearin it yesterday on our mission."

"Really? Didn't notice."

"Stripes, Half-Pint, you have any idea where the rest of the group is?"

"Sorry, Logan, Ah haven't seen em since Ah got home."

"Like, me either."

"Let's get started. They'll show up."

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt teleported into the middle of the group. Jean floated over to them a second later.

"Come on." Logan led them off to the woods. "You're going to play a little tag. Whatever powers you've got are legal. Just don't tear the place up. I want you back here once you're tagged out. Winner gets tomorrow off from training. Now spread out."

The mutants listened to him and ran in all directions. Rogue found hiding spot to wait out the beginning of the game. She couldn't find any reason to wear herself out by chasing the others when someone else could do it for her.

Rogue watched as Nightcrawler teleported directly below her. A second later, Kitty tagged him by phasing through the trunk of tree Rogue was hiding in. Kurt teleported out of the woods and Kitty was tagged by Scott, who had obviously heard Nightcrawler.

Rogue heard an explosion followed by Tabitha cursing as someone tagged her. Tabitha's voice was followed by Bobby's. From what Rogue could hear, Amara had tagged them both. Soon Rogue heard Amara shouting at someone for tagging her.

Rogue winced as she heard metal hitting something. She realized that Scott had been tagged by Piotr when a reflected optic beam shot out of the forest. Jean levitated out, having been silently tagged by Remy. Rogue waited in her perch until she heard Piotr call that he had been tagged.

Rogue jumped out of the tree to look for the Cajun. She called on Rahne's sense of smell to figure out where he was. Rogue whirled around to confront him and promptly collapsed into a heap.

"Rogue, you okay, chére?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue closed her eyes against the pain that was shooting through her ankle.

"What is it?"

"My ankle. Ah did something to it."

"I'll help get you back to the house." Remy offered Rogue a hand.

"If Ah touch ya, you're out."

"I don't care. You need someone to look at your ankle."

Rogue took Remy's hand and pulled herself up on her good leg. She tried to take a step forward, only to have her ankle give out under her weight. Remy caught her around the waist and held her up.

"Chére, this is gonna take forever."

"What else do you suggest we do?"

"This." Remy picked Rogue up bridal style and carefully wound his way through the trees to where everyone else was.

Logan growled when he saw Remy carrying Rogue. "Put her down."

"Can't. She did something to her ankle when she tried to tag me."

"Ah think it was when Ah jumped out of the tree."

"Take her to see Hank." Remy started to walk off. "Wait a second, Gumbo. Who won?"

"Rogue." Remy carried her into the house and down to the med bay.

Hank was looking at something under the microscope when the door opened. "Mr. LeBeau, how can I help you?"

"Can you tell me where to put her down at?"

"Of course. Just set her on this table. What happened?"

"We were trainin with Logan. Ah jumped out of a tree. When Ah turned around to tag Remy, may ankle gave out."

"I see. I believe I'll have to take some x-rays."

"You think Ah broke it?"

"It's possible. We just have to see what the x-rays tell us. Now just sit still while I examine it."

Rogue winced as Beast moved her ankle. Remy noticed and gave her a small smile. She returned it, but jumped when Beast moved her ankle again.

"I think you've fractured it. If not, it's a bad sprain. I'll take some x-rays and find out. While I get it set up, take these." Beast handed Rogue two pills and a bottle of water. "They'll help with the pain."

"Thanks." Rogue downed the pills as Hank set up the portable x-ray machine. He took a few x-rays and disappeared.

"How's it feel?"

"It hurts like hell, Swamp Rat. How do you think it feels?" Rogue held her leg as still as possible, not wanting to sent the pain shooting through her ankle again.

"Bout like it did when I broke my arm at least ten years ago." Rogue looked up at him. He was studying her with a half smile on his face.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"This." He motioned to her ankle. "You wouldn't have spun like that if I didn't sneak up behind you."

"S' not your fault. Ah jumped out of the tree."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Rogue."

"Ah broke it?"

"No. It's a severe sprain. You've torn the ligaments on the outside of you ankle. A break probably would have been less painful by the time this is all over. I'm not going to cast it, but I am going to wrap it. I want you to ice it, but not for more than twenty minutes at a time. I also want you to stay off of it completely for the next two days and keep it elevated. After that, I want you to use crutches."

Rogue groaned and looked down at her already swelling ankle. "Great."

"Remy, do you mind taking Rogue up to her room?" Hank asked as he wrapped Rogue's ankle.

"Not at all." Remy waited until he was done before carefully picking Rogue up.

"Guess it's a good thing Ah've got the weekend off." Rogue put her arms around Remy's neck to keep from falling.

In the main hallway, they ran into Logan and Ororo. "Gumbo, why are ya still carryin her?"

"Hank asked me too."

Ororo glanced at her ankle. "What did you do, child?"

"Tore the ligaments during training. Hank said it's a severe sprain. Ah'm not supposed to use it for the next day or two, then Ah'm supposed to use crutches."

"So you're out of commission for a while then, aren't ya, Stripes?"

"He didn't tell me how long it'd take to heal, but Ah'm guessin it'll be a couple weeks at least." Rogue's eyes kept drifting shut as she talked.

"You alright?" Logan watched her as her eyes drifted shut again.

"Ah'm fine. Beast gave me some pain pills. Ah guess they're makin me sleepy."

"Let's get you to bed, chére."

"Later Logie." Logan growled at the name, but let it go since Rogue was hurt and on pain meds.

Remy set Rogue down on her bed and propped her foot up on a pillow. "You need anything, Rogue?"

"Just you," Rogue mumbled as she drifted off into sleep. Remy stared at her in confusion for a minute before going to do some much needed work on his bike. He figured that Rogue would be out for at least an hour or two, probably longer.

When Rogue woke up, Remy was sitting in her desk chair with a notebook and a pen. "Whatcha doin?"

"Figured I'd help you on your homework since this is kinda my fault."

"It's not your fault. What homework?"

"French. It's the one thing I remembered how to do."

"That reminds me. Can ya grab my laptop for me?" Remy handed her the small computer. "Ah need to start on my project. What can ya tell me about New Orleans French influences?"

"You might do better if you get this out of a book. I'm not a big history person. I'm more into art appreciation," Remy replied with a grin.

"Swamp Rat, art appreciation is not what Ah'd call your family's business."

"You're right. It's more like art collectin. Now what do you need help with?"

"Just tell me what you know about French Cajun stuff back home."

Remy looked at her for a minute before he started talking. He told her all he could think of while she typed on her computer. She had several pages typed by the time he stopped talking.

"Thanks. This should be good. Ah'll just have to check it and look at some encyclopedias or something so Ah'll have enough."

"That all you need help with?"

"When Ah start writing it, Ah might need help with some of the words Ah might not know the French for. But other than that, Ah think so."

"Okay." Remy stood up to leave. "You want some dinner?"

"Sure. Can ya bring some ice back with ya?"

"Be back in a minute." Remy disappeared down the hall. Rogue checked her e-mail before going to an online encyclopedia and checking the validity of what Remy had told her. It pretty much matched up, but there were a few things Remy had said that weren't mentioned. Rogue figured that his family had lived in New Orleans for years, so she could trust the little bit that didn't match.

Remy reappeared with a plate of food and an icepack. He pulled a bottle of water out of the pocket of his jeans and set it on her nightstand.

"I don't know who's night it was to cook, but they made lasagna." He handed the plate and a fork to her. "Bon appetite."

Rogue ate in silence. Her only reaction was to wince when the weight of the ice pack pressed on her ankle. She put the plate on her nightstand when she was done.

"Why are ya lookin after me?"

"I feel responsible."

"You ain't."

"I snuck up on you. I might be."

"You're not. Ah jumped out of the tree and Ah turned around. It's my fault so quit blamin yourself."

"Desole, chére." Remy smirked at her. "You should get some sleep." He took the icepack and the dishes back down to the kitchen. Rogue snuggled back into her pillow and drifted off.

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Rogue opened an eye at the voice.

"Kit, it's early. Leave me alone." She shut her eye and snuggled back against her pillow.

"Rogue, it's ten thirty."

Rogue's eyes shot open at Kitty's statement. "You're kiddin, right?" Rogue looked at her bedside clock. It was flashing 10:30. Rogue groaned.

"Like, I totally didn't want to wake you up, but Mr. Logan insisted that someone should check on you and make sure that you ate something."

"It's fine, Kit. Have you seen Remy this morning?"

"Yeah. He went out earlier. He hasn't some back yet. Why?"

"Ah wanna get outta my room and he seemed the most willing to help me."

"I could get Mr. Logan or Scott."

"That'll work. Ah just need to get out of my bed for a little while."

"Okay. Like, be right back."

Kitty came back a few minutes later with Piotr. "He was the only one that I could find. Plus he's, like, so much stronger."

"Thanks."

Piotr picked her up effortlessly. "Where do you wish to go?"

"How bout the rec room?"

"Alright." Piotr took her downstairs and set her down on the couch in the rec room.

Rogue propped her ankle up on the armrest at one end and piled pillows behind her back for support. "Thanks, Pete." Rogue leaned back and turned on the big screen TV.

Kitty brought Rogue something to eat and sat in the chair to talk. "So, like, what's going on with you and Remy?"

"Nothin."

"Come on, Rogue. He was in your room for most of the afternoon."

Rogue shrugged and changed the channel. "He feels responsible."

"Why?"

"He thinks that Ah wouldn't have spun around like Ah did if he didn't sneak up on me."

"He might be right."

"Ah was using Rahne's sense of smell. Ah would have turned around like that if a strange scent drifted. Sides, Ah'd have been screwed if he wasn't there. We didn't have our coms and we were in the middle of the woods." She changed the channel again.

"So how long are you going to be on crutches or whatever?"

"Ah'm guessin a few weeks."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Tore the ligaments on the outside of my ankle. And yes, it hurts like hell."

Kitty smiled at Rogue guessing her next question. "So you have to go to school with crutches?"

"Yeah." Rogue looked around. "Where is everyone? It's way too quiet in here."

"Scott and Jean are out, Kurt's with Amanda, Logan is training the new recruits, Ororo is tending her garden, Beast is in his office, and the Prof is here somewhere. Oh and so is Piotr."

"So you're my babysitter?"

"No. I'm just keeping you company while everyone else is busy."

"Thanks." Rogue and Kitty both turned their attention to the TV when the theme song to one of their favorite shows started playing. The watched TV for the next half hour until the new recruits came into the room.

All the new recruits stopped when they saw Rogue on the couch. She smiled at them and they all went back to what they were doing. The boys claimed their spot in front of the TV.

"You mind if we play Playstation?"

"Go ahead. Ah need some entertainment. Ya'll threatenin to kill each other over a game will work."

"Cool!" Bobby grabbed one of the controllers and put in some car game. Roberto and Sam fought over the other controller since Ray had been banned from playing for two weeks after he had shocked Bobby for winning.

The mansion suddenly got much louder. The boys were trading insults while the girls talked about whatever came to mind. Rogue rolled her eyes and watched Bobby try to smash Sam's car.

"How do you take this, chére?" Rogue looked up to see Remy lean against the back of the couch with dazzling smile. "They'd drive me crazy."

"You get used to it. Ah hardly notice most days." Rogue winced as Sam and Bobby started fighting over who won.

"You want me to take you somewhere else?" Remy watched the boys wrestling in the middle of the floor.

"Sure." Rogue watched the jealousy go over the girl's faces as Remy picked her up. "See ya'll later."

"Where d'ya wanna go?"

"Ah dunno. Pick somewhere."

"Well, I was planning on workin on my car. You mind sittin in the garage?"

"Nope. Ah like bein out there. It's quiet and Ah like workin on cars."

"What?" Remy looked at her in surprise.

"Surprised that a girl like workin on cars?"

"Non. Just surprised that you do."

"Yeah, Ah know. Ah don't seem like the type. But Ah've always found something soothing bout workin on an engine."

"You'll just have to watch today." Remy set her down next to the workbench. "Can ya hang on a second?"

"Sure." Rogue laid a hand on the bench to keep herself balanced. She watched Remy pull out two lawn chairs.

"One for you, one for your leg."

"Thanks." Remy helped Rogue into the seat that he had put near enough to his Camaro that she could watch him work. "Do we have a radio out here or something?"

"Yeah. You care what it's on?" Rogue shook her head and Remy flipped through the stations. Jazz music flowed from the speakers. Rogue leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the soothing music.

"Gawd, Ah've missed this kind of music. Ah didn't know that there was a jazz station up here."

"Oui. There's a blues one too." Remy popped the hood on his car and went to work.

"So what're ya fixin?"

"Just tunin her up. And I need to change the oil."

"You're gonna have to let me drive that car one day."

"Sorry, but no one but me drives it."

"Come on, Swamp Rat."

"Non. You can ride in it, but you can't drive it."

Rogue sighed ad gave up. He seemed pretty serious about it. "What about your bike?"

"Can you drive a bike?"

"Of course. Ah've drove Logan's before."

Remy turned to look at her. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. That red one with the flames that he had."

"Merde. Ah didn't think that anyone drove his bikes."

"They don't. Ah was savin his ass after that sentinel disaster." Remy didn't respond. Rogue eyed him as he bent over the hood of the car. He was wearing a black muscle tank and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Stop starin at me, chére."

"How'd you know Ah was even lookin at ya?"

"I can sense stuff like that."

Rogue turned her eyes to the car. She admired it's sleek lines. There wasn't a scratch or dent to be found. "Where'd you find a car like this?"

"Here. I needed something to do in my spare time when I worked for Mags and I came across an ad for a '68 Camaro. It was rough lookin at the time and didn't run. With all the spare time I had, it only took a few months to restore her."

Rogue leaned her head back again and let her eyes drift shut.

"You okay?"

Rogue opened her eyes to see Remy looking at her. "Ah'm fine. Just enjoyin this."

"What?"

"This. The music, the conversation, just hanging out with someone. Most of the people around here don't really hang out with me just for the heck of it, in case you haven't noticed. That's mainly my fault for pushing everyone away for years. And none of them but Logan know anything about working on cars. Don't get me wrong, they're like my family."

"Maybe they just don't really know how to approach you?"

"Ah don't know. They just don't really get me. Not even Kurt. None of them have been through half of what Ah have, but they seem to think that they know what Ah'm goin through all the time."

"I know what you're talkin bout, trust me. Livin with the Acolytes was close. John was there because he was wanted for arson in Australia. Piotr was bein blackmailed into stayin. Sabes was a cold hearted killer and Mags offered him a chance to get back at Wolvie for whatever he'd done. I wouldn't say that they're like family, but at least I wasn't the only screwed up one there."

Rogue's eyes had closed while he was talking. She'd heard everything he said, but was too tired to keep her eyes open. They snapped back open when Remy shut the hood.

He laughed at the startled look in her green eyes. "You're goin to bed before you fall off that chair."

"I thought you were gonna change the oil?"

"I'll do that later." He picked her up and carried her to her room. "If you got bored this quick, you're gonna be goin crazy by tomorrow."

"Ah know. Night, Rems."

"It's only a little after one."

"Ah don't know how long Ah'll be out."

"Ya want someone to bring you dinner?"

"Sure." Rogue snuggled into her pillows and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. I hope ya'll like it. I had to throw some kind of a twist in there, hence Rogue's injury. And Logan's healing actor woul have ruined part of my story, so she's not going to use it. Thanks reviewers! R&R**


	5. Getting Closer

**A/N****: It's me with another Evo fic. This one's another post Apocalypse fic (gasp What a shocker, I know.) This one's set about 6 months after Ascension. It's kind of my take on the Acolytes joining the X-Men.**

**Ages:**

**Gambit-21**

**Colossus, Pyro, Jean, Scott, Lance-19**

**Rogue, Wanda, Pietro, Blob-18**

**Kitty, Kurt, Toad-17**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

Rogue was dreading school when she woke up on Monday. She hated going to school on crutches and this would be her second time this year. She only hoped that Kitty would help her some. 

Rogue carefully dressed, not wanting to jar her ankle. She put on a pair of faded jeans that were starting to rip at the knee with a black long sleeved shirt. She pulled the black Mardi Gras hoodie that she had 'borrowed' from Remy over her head. He had left it in the rec room when they were hanging out the week before and she hadn't given it back yet.

Rogue skipped her makeup, save for black eyeliner. She didn't feel like trying to apply it while on crutches. She grabbed her bag and gloves and made her way down the Institute steps to the hall.

"Hey, Rogue, have you seen my…Never mind," Remy's voice trailed off as he spotted the item he had been looking for. His Mardi Gras hoodie. He decided to grab his trench instead, not wanting to go out into the late October air in upstate New York without something warm.

"Load up!" Logan's voice echoed through the entrance. All the school kids headed outside to get in the van. "Stripes, Gumbo is gonna drive you so you don't have to deal with the X-Van."

"Thanks." Rogue followed Remy out to the garage.

"I'm guessin that you've been on crutches before?"

"Yeah. I broke my foot last year, courtesy of Bobby and Kurt."

"You wanna take my car or Jeannie's SUV? The front seat fold down in my car, so that won't be in the way. Or you can just slide the seat all the way back."

"The car. Ah'm not big on climbin in and out of Jean's SUV like this."

"Okay." Remy opened the door and helped Rogue get in the car. Sliding the seat back gave her enough room, so she didn't have to worry about climbing in the back. Remy climbed in and took off.

Rogue managed to get out of the car with the minimum amount of help. She slung her backpack over a shoulder and waved to Remy before heading toward the school.

"Rogue," his voice called. She stopped and looked at him. "If ya need anything, call me. I'll be around the Institute all day."

"Thanks, Rem, but Ah think Ah'll be okay."

"Have a good day, chére. And I want my sweatshirt back sometime."

"Keep dreamin, Cajun." Rogue made her way into the school and to first period with no problem. She took her usual seat next to Kitty.

Kitty sniffed the air as Rogue sat down. "Rogue, you smell like cologne."

"It's just Remy's. He gave me a ride here." Kitty had gotten a ride from Lance, unable to take another day of riding in the X-Van.

"Remy? How can you ride a motorcycle?"

"He's got a car."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A '68 Camaro."

"Still doesn't explain why you smell like him." Kitty looked at the hoodie that Rogue had on. "When did you get a Mardi Gras hoodie?"

"Last week."

"But Mardi Gras is in the spring."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah never said Ah got it at Mardi Gras."

Kitty was about to press her for information when the teacher came in. The class quieted down as she took role. They were split into groups, so Kitty didn't get another chance to question Rogue.

When the bell rang, Rogue waited for the room to clear out. She didn't want to risk someone running into her. Testing the strength of the pain meds Hank had her on really didn't seem like a fun idea.

She made it upstairs to French with no problem. She was the last one in the room, leaving her to sit in the front. The teacher looked at her ankle as she sat down.

"Ms. Darkholme, what have you done to yourself?"

"Sprained ankle."

"How did you do that?"

"One of my friends surprised me on Saturday and Ah guess Ah rolled it when Ah turned around."

"I noticed that you were wearing a sweatshirt that advertises a main attraction of your chosen city."

"Yeah."

"Have you been to New Orleans?"

"Ah was there last year during Mardi Gras."

"I can tell. I hope that Mardi Gras wasn't the reason you chose New Orleans."

"Not at all, ma'am. Ah've got a Cajun friend and Ah loved what Ah saw of the city."

"Good. It really is a quite extraordinary place. How have the reports coming?"

The class groaned and Rogue sank down in her seat. The teacher went on about the reports for a while before changing her focus to different French speaking countries and their unique dialects. Rogue easily translated as she lectured in French.

Study hall was a much appreciated break. Nobody asked her what happened to her ankle, a question that she was quickly getting tired of answering. Kitty asked her about the hoodie again, but Rogue refused to answer. She kept putting off the question until the bell rang.

Rogue found an empty table to sit at. She raised an eyebrow when Wanda joined her at the table.

"Toad found my spot by the tree. He's waiting there."

"Okay." Rogue started eating her lunch.

"So John told me what happened with you and Remy."

"What?"

"The whole ankle thing. Apparently Remy was at our house the other day, hanging out with John. John said that he feels bad about it."

"Ah've told him that it's not his fault."

"If he thinks it is, I doubt that you're going to change his mind."

"Ah know. He's more stubborn than me."

"Nice hoodie by the way. Steal it from a certain someone?" Wanda smirked and Rogue glared at her.

"Maybe."

They talked through lunch hour. Rogue was reluctant to go back to class when the bell rang. _Maybe Ah'll just fake that my ankle's botherin me and go home._ Rogue decided against this option. She went to get her chemistry book after the bell rang.

Rogue was on her way to chemistry when someone ran into her. Her crutches slipped and she struggled not to fall. She bit back tears as her foot hit the ground, jarring her ankle.

Kitty grabbed her arm to steady her. "You okay?"

Rogue fought the urge to vomit from the pain that was shooting through her ankle. "Ah think Ah'm gonna go home. Ah'll see you later."

"Okay. You want me to put your stuff in your locker?"

"Thanks." Rogue handed Kitty her bag before going to the office to call the institute.

"Hello?"

"Remy?"

"Rogue? You okay?"

"Yeah. Um, could some one come pick me up?"

"Sure. Give me ten minutes."

"Thanks." Rogue hung up the phone and went outside to wait.

"Ms. Darkholme, aren't you supposed to be in class?" Rogue looked over to see the school secretary smoking a cigarette.

"Ah'm waitin for my ride."

"Do you have permission to leave?"

"Ah have a guardian that told me not to push it with my ankle. Does that count?"

"I'll need a doctor's note."

"Ah'll have one for you tomorrow."The secretary looked at Rogue, but didn't respond. Rogue sighed and leaned heavily on her crutches.

"Is this guardian coming to pick you up?"

"No, Professor Xavier doesn't drive. Ah'm not sure who he'll send."

The secretary put out her secretary and motioned to the door. "You're supposed to wait inside the office for someone to pick you up. Come on."

Rogue turned to follow the woman when a now familiar black car pulled into the parking lot. Remy climbed out, his unique eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. He smiled at Rogue.

The secretary stopped and looked at Rogue. "You're skipping school to hang out with your boyfriend?"

"No, she's not. I'm Remy LeBeau. I work at Xavier's." Remy winked at Rogue, telling her to play along.

"Thanks for coming to get me Mr. LeBeau."

The secretary looked skeptical. "You picked her up last week after Xavier called, right?"

"Oui. I was the only one that could come. Everyone else was busy."

"Fine. Ms. Darkholme, don't forget that I will need a note." The secretary disappeared inside.

Rogue looked at Remy and laughed. "'Ah work at Xavier's?' Ah can't believe she bought that."

"Better than my first idea."

"Which was?"

"Tellin her that I'm not your boyfriend."

"That's your other idea?"

Remy smirked. "You didn't let me finish, chére. I was gonna tell her that I'm you husband and that you're late for an appointment to check on the baby."

Rogue's jaw dropped. "Are ya insane? That would've been all over school and Ah would probably get suspended or something."

"Good thing I didn't say it then, non?" Rogue shook her head and followed him to the car. "So what made you decide to call me?"

"Some jackass ran into me. Ah slammed my foot into the ground. Ah thought Ah was gonna throw up from the pain."

"How's it feel now?"

"Better, but it got me out of school, so Ah can't complain."

"You should probably see Hank when we get home."

"Plannin on it. How else am Ah gonna get some strong pain meds?"

Remy laughed as they pulled up to the gates. He parked his car and helped Rogue out. They went into the mansion and don to the med bay.

"Beast? You in here?" Rogue called as she looked around.

"Right here, my dear. What can I do for you?"

"He made me come down here." Rogue jerked her head toward Remy. He smirked, but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing home from school?"

"Ah hit my ankle and it hurt like hell. Ah didn't want to do it again, so Ah called Remy to come get me."

"I see. How does it feel now?"

"Better than earlier, but it still hurts."

"Well, let me look at it. And take these." Beast handed her some pills. Rogue downed them as he unwrapped her ankle. She groaned at the sight of the swollen purple mass that was supposed to be her ankle.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Remy was staring at her ankle.

"Swelling and bruising are normal. Rogue, I want you to lay down somewhere, elevate this, and ice it. Understood?" Rogue nodded and he rewrapped it.

"Thanks." When her ankle was wrapped, Rogue used Beast as a support to climb off the table. She grabbed her crutches and headed upstairs to watch some TV while she kept her ankle up. Remy followed her.

Rogue settled herself on the couch with her leg ankle on one armrest. "Hey, Rem, do you mind getting me some ice?"

"No problem." He came back a minute later with an icepack and carefully put it on her ankle. Rogue flipped on the TV and flipped through the channels. A minute later, she dropped the remote next to her. "What's the point of havin satellite when there's nothing on?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Remy opened his mouth to ask a question. "Just pick one."

"That's really disturbing, chére."

"Ah know. That's why Ah do it."

Remy scanned the movie titles before pulling out _Pirates of the Caribbean_. "This okay?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah love that movie." Remy popped the DVD in and settled on the floor in front of the couch. He leaned back, his head even with Rogue's stomach. This is how Jean and Scott found them two hours later.

"Should we wake them up?" Jean asked. Rogue looked pretty comfortable, but Remy's head was lolled back against the couch cushion. "I mean, that has to be hurting his neck."

"I'd say leave them, but the other kids will be home before long and they might misinterpret this."

"So should we just wake Remy up?"

Scott nodded. "Unless you want to wake up Rogue."

"Remy's good." Jean quietly walked across the room to wake Remy up. "Remy?" Remy moaned and shifted in his sleep. This shift caused his head to slide off the couch and he fell over. He sprang up as soon as his head hit the floor. "Jean? That ain't a very nice way to wake someone up."

"Sorry, but we figured that we should wake one of you up before everyone got home and saw you two sleeping in here like that."

"Like what? I was on the floor. It's not like we were both sleeping on the couch."

"You might want to finish this discussion outside the room. That is, unless you want to wake up Rogue." They both looked at the sleeping girl and went down the hall into the kitchen.

"So why couldn't ya let me sleep?"

Jean shrugged. "It was either you or Rogue."

Remy relented. He really didn't want them to wake Rogue up. He figured that she needed the rest. "Fine."

"Plus, Rogue doesn't have a danger room session in half an hour." Remy glared at Scott, but went to change anyway. He met the others down in the danger room.

"Okay. Now we're just waiting for Kitty, Kurt, and the New Recruits. They should be down in a few minutes after they change."

Sure enough, the missing X-Men came down a few minutes later. Rogue had woken up and decided to watch from the control room with the Professor. The session was cut short when an alarm went off.

The X-Men ran off to the front yard. The Brotherhood was making their way up the drive. Each had a bag in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, taking his place in the front of the group. Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Piotr, and Ororo were behind him. The New Recruits stood off to the side and Rogue was at the back of the group with Remy.

"Scott, stand down." The Professor wheeled to the front of the group. "How can we help you?"

"We were wondering if we could stay here for a while." Lance looked uncomfortable to be asking for help.

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"When we got home earlier, our house was up in flames. We don't know what happened. Pietro got some stuff for us, but everything else burned."

"As long as you obey the rules, you may stay. Kitty, please show the Brotherhood to their rooms."

"Okay. Follow me." Kitty led them inside.

"Professor, you're not serious?" Scott asked.

"I am, Scott. They are mutants in need of a place to stay."

"But they're the Brotherhood!"

"Ah was part of the Brotherhood, Scott. It didn't keep ya'll from letting me live here."

Scott turned to look at Rogue. "That's different."

"No, it's not. Ah turned down the chance to join ya'll. They never even got the offer." Rogue turned ad went back into the house.

Gambit looked between Rogue's retreating back and Scott. "She's right, mon ami. Just cause they've done some bad stuff doesn't mean they don't deserve another chance." He followed Rogue into the house.

The rest of the group headed back inside, training forgotten. "Just give them a chance," Jean said as she passed Scott. He was left alone on the front lawn to think while everyone else greeted their new housemates.

* * *

**So sorry bout the long delay in updating. I moved in to my dorm last Friday and my internet hasn't worked at all. So I've been waiting until I came home so I could post this. Sorry for the shorter chap. too. Hope you enjoy. Thanks reviewers. And remember R&R!**


	6. Holiday Cheer

**A/N****: Sorry about all the confusion in the last chapter or so. I've gotten a few reviews from people about the inconsistencies in the story. So I'm going to attempt to clear them up. One: Rogue can touch, but Remy is the only one that she has told. The dancing without touching comment follows this, since as far as Kitty knows, Rogue cannot touch. Two: Rogue can use the powers of anyone she has absorbed since Apocalypse. So, for the sake of my plot, let's say that Rogue hasn't absorbed Logan since then. Hence her not using the healing factor.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or any of the characters from it. **

* * *

The Brotherhood successfully drove everyone in the mansion crazy over the next few weeks. Logan had taken Pyro's lighters away after he decided to have a bonfire in the backyard the first night. Fred doubled the amount of food bought to feed everyone in the mansion. Wanda scared most of the New Recruits into staying away from her for the most part. Toad and Nightcrawler had gotten into an all out brawl several times. Scott and Lance had gotten into a few fights and Pietro would disappear for long periods of time.

They had gotten out the day before for Christmas Break. Kitty was shopping with Jean, Amara, and Tabitha. Kurt was somewhere with Scott and Piotr. The Brotherhood were sleeping and the rest of the young mutants were quiet.

Rogue was relaxing on the couch. It had been a month and a half since her ankle injury. Her ankle was now healed to the point that she had just started training again while wearing an ankle brace. The thought had occurred to her that she could heal it after it happened, but the pain meds got in the way. After that, she liked the way that Remy was always around and decided that it might be worth it.

Remy was sitting next to her, flipping through the pages of one of Rogue's books. He wasn't much for reading, but there was no TV in the library and he wanted to spend some time with Rogue. He'd barely seen her for the last week because she was constantly studying for midterms.

Rogue had missed the winter formal because she refused to go on crutches. Kitty and Kurt had gone and had a great time. Wanda had even gone with Pyro.

"Hey, belle, can I ask you something?" Rogue looked up from her book.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you still keeping it a secret?"

Rogue sighed and closed her book. "Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah kinda like the way everyone leaves me alone."

"What about me?"

"You're different. You've never shown any fear when it comes to my powers."

Remy shrugged. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're the only one who seems to think that."

"They'll figure it out." They both went back to reading. After a few minutes, Rogue spoke.

"Ya know, Ah was planning on goin to that dance."

"Hmm?" Remy cocked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"The Winter Formal. Ah was gonna show up in a dress that was gorgeous. No gloves, nothing. But then Ah had to hurt myself."

"Were ya gonna go alone?"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah was gonna ask you."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You were seriously gonna ask me?"

Rogue shrugged. "Why not? Would you have gone with me?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have turned you down. It'd be kinda mean since you're my girlfriend."

"In that case, want to be my prom date?"

"I'd be honored, chére. But only on one condition."

"What?"

"I get a kiss."

"Ah'd be honored, Swamp Rat." Rogue laughed and leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled back, Remy wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. They sat there for a few minutes before Piotr came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, comrades, but I am supposed to tell you that the team is supposed to gather in the study."

""We're comin, Pete." Remy stood and offered jis hand to Rogue. She accepted it and they followed Piotr. "What's goin on, chére?"

"Ah'm guessin that it's the usual Christmas thing the Prof does before everyone heads out for break." Rogue was proven right. Everyone that lived in the mansion, the Brotherhood included, was gathered in the study.

"Here are the last of the team." The Professor gave them a smile. "Those of you that have lived here for a while know what this is. For the newer residents, let me explain.

"Every year, we have a small Christmas celebration before everyone goes home for the holidays. It is a chance to celebrate the sense of family that is present in the mansion. It's a tradition for us to celebrate the successes of the year together and to celebrate the season. It is also a chance for us to hope for a brighter year after all the students return."

The Professor moved his wheelchair and motioned to the large buffet laid out behind him. "Now, enjoy."

The group of teens practically pounced on the food. The professor had ordered it from a catering company, rather than making Ororo and Jean cook all of it. It was a very well laid out feast.

"So, like, what's everyone's plans?" Kitty asked, starting the inevitable discussion about who was going where for the holidays. As it turned out, Rogue, Remy, Lance, Toad, Pyro, Fred, and the Professor were the only ones planning on staying at the Institute. Wanda and Pietro were going on vacation with Magneto. Scott was going to Hawaii to spend the break with Alex. Piotr was going back to Russia. Everyone was going home.

The group exchanged gifts and headed off to bed. Most of them would be leaving early the next morning. Rogue wasn't ready to head off to bed yet, so she climbed onto the roof to look at the stars and think.

Rogue sensed someone come up behind her. She shifted over for Remy to sit down. She could tell it was him from the scent that she'd determined as uniquely Remy's.

"What're you doin up here, chére?"

"Thinkin. Enjoyin the stars." Rogue leaned into his side, glad for the warmth. It was cold and she hadn't thrown on a coat, just an oversized ace of spades hoodie of Remy's. Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"You want my coat?" Rogue looked over at him. He was wearing jeans, a black hoodie and his trademark trench.

"No, Ah'll be fine. Ah wasn't planning on stayin out here long." Rogue looked back at the stars.

"What were ya thinking about?"

"The future. Where do you think we'll be in ten years, Rem?"  
"Together, still fighting the good fight. Maybe married with a kid or two. Either here or back home with my family. What about you?"

"Ah don't know. Ah wish Ah could see the future so that Ah'd know." Rogue looked at Remy again. "Do ya really want to get married and have kids?"

"Oui." Remy sighed and suddenly looked nervous.

"Ya okay?"

He sighed again. "I wasn't planning on doin this tonight, but what the hell." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. "Rogue, I love you more than I have ever loved anybody. I really wanted to wait until you graduated to ask you, but now seems like a good time. Will you marry me?"

Rogue gaped at him for a minute before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. "Ah'd love to marry ya."

"Really?"

"Of course, Rem. Ah love ya more than anything." Remy slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

"Good to know." Remy gave her a smile. "I don't want to rush you. I'm willing to wait as long as you need. If you want to go to college, we can wait until you're done."

"Rem, you realize that will be almost five years from now?"

"Yeah, but you're worth waiting for, chére."

Rogue shivered. "Ah'd love to stay out here with you, but Ah'm freezing." Rogue leaned in to give him another kiss. "Good night, sugah."

"Night, chére." Gambit watched her climb back into her room before heading back across the roof to his own balcony.

The next morning was chaos. Rogue put her gloves on over her ring. She wasn't ready for anyone to find out yet. She chose to go down to breakfast in her pajamas since there was no danger room session over break. Everyone stared at her when she came into the kitchen.

"What?"

"We were just, like, wondering if you were going to come tell us all goodbye or if you would sleep through it."

"Of course Ah'm gonna tell ya'll goodbye. What kind of a friend would Ah be if Ah didn't?"

"Um, never mind. Morning, Remy."

Remy looked at Kitty in surprise. Normally, everyone left him alone before he had a chance to get coffee. "Mornin, petit."

"When are ya'll leaving?" Rogue sat across from Kitty, careful to leave an empty seat for Remy.

"In like an hour or so. The Prof has Storm flying us on the X-Jet, well except for Piotr, Rahne, and Kurt. He bought them first class tickets."

"Where is Kurt?"

"Right here, mein sister."

"Mornin, fuzzy."

"I was going to wake you up to say goodbye if you didn't come down."

"Ah wouldn't miss sendin my little brother off," Rogue replied with a smile as Gambit sat down next to her.

The rest of breakfast went the same as usual. The New Recruits came in, turning the kitchen from a fairly calm place to absolute chaos as they all searched for breakfast before leaving to go home. Rogue left the kitchen as soon as the first of the younger mutants filtered in.

A few hours later, Rogue was saying the last of her goodbyes. "Ah'm gonna miss ya elf."

"I'll miss you too. You should visit Germany with me one of these days."

"No thanks. Ah can't really speak German."

"That's no excuse."

"Ah know." Rogue hugged Kurt before he climbed into the car that Hank was driving to the airport. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Years."

"You too." Kurt waved as the car pulled off down the driveway.

* * *

The holidays were uneventful. On Christmas Day, the mutants that had stayed behind all gathered for a large brunch. The Professor let them do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. They ended up having a Christmas movie marathon until dinner.

After dinner, the mutants settled in front of the TV again to watch another Christmas movie before going to bed. Remy and Rogue stayed up after the others had retreated to their rooms. Neither of them were tired yet.

"Merry Christmas, Rems," Rogue murmured as she relaxed against him chest. They had already exchanged gifts and were now watching A Christmas Story on TV. She took off her gloves and played with her ring.

"Merry Christmas, chére." Remy wrapped an arm around her. Rogue put her glove back on and sighed contentedly, letting the music from the TV lull her to sleep. Remy also drifted off. The Professor decided to let them sleep rather than making them go to bed.

* * *

New Years was a happy occasion at the Institute. Most of the mutants would be back within the next few days. The ones that had stayed at the Institute had a small party amongst themselves. The stayed up past one o' clock after watching the ball drop. Lance and Remy had secured some alcohol, which they retreated to Remy and Piotr's room to drink, since all of them but Remy were technically underage.

"To a year of new beginnings and happy endings," Lance toasted.

"To a year filled with victories and surprises," Toad added.

"To a year in which people realize that we aren't gonna kill them," Blob added.

"To a year filled with love and friendship," Rogue said, raising her glass.

"To a year with my chére by my side and Lady Luck smiling down on me," Remy said.

"To a year filled with fire and sheilas," finished Pyro.

"To a good year," Lance raised his glass.

"To a good year," the others echoed before they all took a swig of the champagne.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was starting to lose interest in this story and I have lots of ideas for new stories, so I decided to finish this one off. Hope you all liked it.**


End file.
